Of Sorrows and Happiness
by Winter.Waltz
Summary: The magic council has destroyed the Fairy Tail members' guild for rampaging around the town. Erza knows that this is Jellal's doing. Will she be able to get over it? GrayxErza and NatsuxLucy. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. Warning: Typos, sucky language and many other whatnot's.
1. Hurt

B**efore starting this story, I'd like to thank Hiro Mashima (The Manga-ka of Fairy Tail) for being a Grayza (And also a Gerza) fan! Don't get me wrong, I like Gerza too. But, at the end, I'm always supporting Grayza. I mean, they are made for eachother. Of course there's Jellal, but, he's hurt Erza like 3 or 4 times! I want someone who can squeeze out Erza's soft, funny and cute side. And only Gray can do it. **

On the Phantom Arc, Hiro Mashima made **Erza **hug **Gray**! There where thousands of other people who Erza could hug. Then, why did she choose Gray? Sorry to burst your bubbles here Gruvia and Graylu (And to all the people who considers Gray to be with someone else other than Erza) fans, but, Juvia always stalks Gray and is like a lap-dog to him. And, Lucy's to soft for Gray. So, there's always Erza!

Author's note: Sorry if there's any spelling mistake. English's not my native language! And, this is my first Fanfic. So, enjoy!

E**rza was sitting by the side of the riverbank where once when she was little, Gray found her crying alone. She was thinking of things. Actually, she was thinking of ALOT of things. ''This is all my fault. But, I didn't predict that Jellal would hit the guilt like this...'' **

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY HOUSE?!'' Erza screamed at Lucy, Natsu and Gray who were sitting on her couch having tea. ''Welcome back!'' Lucy said after having a sip of tea.

**''Why are you three here?'' Erza asked with a bit of 'annoingness' written all over her face. ''Because, Mira-san said that after destroying the guild, the Magic Council might have hacked the guild members' addresses. So, Natsu and Gray thought of sticking together by staying at your house or some days.'' Lucy said with a smile. **

''So, Natsu and Gray **both** planned to stay at **my** house?''.

''YUP! I thought that it would be like a fun sleepover! I don't want to miss out on all the fun would I?'' Lucy replied after finishing her cup of tea.


	2. Spa

''Oi Gray! Natsu!'' the scarlet haired mage said. ''You two smell. Hurry up and take a shower!''.

''Don't wanna.'' replied Natsu.

''I can't. I'm way to sleepy.'' Gray said while his eyes were closed.

''Looks like we have no choise...ok, let's take a shower together. Like old times.'' Erza said while holding on to Gray and Natsu's shoulders.

''Kyaaaaa! What kind of relationship do you three have!?'' Lucy screamed.

''Hey! How 'bout we go to a spa and take it easy for a bit?'' Lucy asked while she was sitting with Erza on her bed.

''Great idea Lucy. Hey Gray! Natsu what do you thin-'' Erza looked at Gray and:

Gray was sitting on Erza's chair which was attached to her table and was reading a manga.''Hey Erza, did you draw this? You know, your actually pretty good at drawing man-''

SMACK!

''

H-Hey! You should never touch others' things without their permission...plus, weren't you feeling sleepy?!'' ( I LOVE to draw manga. So, in my story, Erza likes to draw manga just like how Lucy likes to write novels).

Gray was rubbing his cheeks with both of his hands. ''Ouch! Don't hit people so hard when they are about to compliment you!''.

Hearing that Gray was about to compliment her drawing skills, she quickly apolegised to him.

''S-Sorry...'' Soon, Erza's face began to turn red.

Seeing her red face, Gray couldn't help but smile at her.

Lucy sits up. ''So, are we going guys?''.

''Yup!'' Gray and Erza said in unison.

''Oi! Ash-brain! You wanna go to the spa with us or not?'' Gray shouted at Natsu who was lying on the floor.

''What did you say ice-bastard!? The spa!? I'm all fired up!''.

At the Hosenka spa town:

''So Erza, is it true that you , Gray and Natsu used to have showers together when you three were kids?'' Lucy asked while submerging her body into the hot wates of the spa.

''Yeah.'' Replied Erza.

''So, **I** wasn't Juvia's love rival after all...'' Lucy said to herself.

''You said something Lucy?''Erza asked.

''N-No. Nothing.'' Lucy replied.

Lucy took a glance at Erza and noticed something. ''Why are you wearing your armor HERE!?'' She asked in a shock.

Erza looked at Lucy with a questioning face. ''Does it really matter?''.

''N-No...I mean, don't you feel sort of...you know...NOT-relaxed...?'' Lucy asked to answer Erza's question.

''You have a point there. Coming here DOES merit complete relaxation'' Erza said.

''Yet your words are stiff as ever...'' Lucy said.

Erza quickly requiped her armor and:

Lucy was looking at Erza with her eyes starting to get WIDE. ''You-You look more amazing when your naked Erza!'' (LOL. Did Lucy turn into Taurus?) Erza gently smiled at what Lucy said to her.

''Well, should I try to walk naked around the guild tommorrow?'' Erza asked.

''Eh?''

''Just joking''

''R-Right...!'' Lucy replied with a fake smile.

I thoght she was going to do it for real! AAAARRRGGHH! Me and my perverted mind! I can't turn into Taurus the second!

Lucy thought.


	3. Danger

With the boys:

''Alright!'' Natsu screamed with two pillows in each of his hands.

Gray was lying on the floor. ''What's with all the ruckus? I'm sleepy over here.''

''C'mon! Were at an inn! We gotta have pillow-brawls if we are staying here!'' Natsu replied.

Gray quickly gave Natsu the 'I-wanna-sleep' look.

''WHAT?!'' Natsu screamed.

''Besides, isn't it 'pillow-fights'?'' Gray asked

''To late. I've already secured all the best pillows.'' Erza said with a couple of pillows in her hand with Lucy beside her.

''The 'best'?'' Lucy asked with a questioning look.

It didn't take time for Natsu to take actions. ''Alright! I'm gonna defeat Erza first!'' Natsu screamed with excitement. He quickly grabbed a pillow a throwed it with force towards Erza.

Erza jumped and the pillow hit Gray who was right behind her.

''You flame-bastard!'' Gray screamed with anger. ''Your gonna pay for it!''

Gray grabbed a pillow and:

''TAKE THIS!'' He shouted with full power.

Gray threw the pillow and it hit Natsu's face.

''OUCH! Dropy-eyes!'' Natsu screamed in pain.

Gray quickly picked another pillow and looked at Erza.

He ran towards her with a pillow in both of his hands.

''*Sigh* Not this again...'' Lucy said to herself.

''Next is Erza!''

The pillows were flying straight towards Erza. But, she caught them with both of her hands.

''Not bad.'' She said.

''That's Erza-sama for you.'' Lucy said.

''Lucy, when did you learn to talk like Happy?'' Natsu asked while putting his hands over Lucy's shoulders.

SMACK!

''Ouch! What was that for?'' Natsu asked with a questioning face.

Soon, Lucy felt that her face was heating up.

''D-Don't touch other people like that...!'' She tried to hide her red face from Natsu.

''Huh? Your acting strange Lucy.'' Natsu comented.

''N-No I'm not!'' Lucy replied quickly.

''Yo, your face is turning red. You got a fever?'' Natsu asked with a slight worried face.

''I-I'm fine...!'' In no time, Lucy's face turned scarlet like Erza's hair.

Gray and Erza quickly stopped fighting with pillows and looked at Natsu and Lucy.

''He's intooo her...!'' The ice mage and the armor mage said in a teasing voice.

''S-Stop acting like Happy!'' Lucy shouted with a blushing face.

''Your the one whose been acting like Happy.'' Natsu said.

Lucy quickly took actions.

SMACK!

''S-Shut up...!''

''This is the second time Lucy...'' Natsu said in pain.

''Hey Lucy, is there something going on between you and Natsu?'' Erza asked Lucy. It was night. Both of them were outside the inn. Still wearing their Yukata (Yukata= A Japanese dress resembling to a Kimono). They thought of leaving the inn for a few minutes because it was getting noisey in there. You know... because Natsu and Gray were having 'pillow-fights'.

Again, Lucy's face was turning red like a tomato.

''H-Huh...? Wha-What are you saying? We-Were only friends...!''

''Really?'' Erza asked with a teasing voice.

''Be-Besides! I should be the one asking! Is there something going on between you and Gray?'' Lucy quickly replied.

''Huh? Why would you be saying that?'' Erza asked with a questioning face.

''You-You know...because you used to have showers with him...so I thought that...'' Lucy said with an un-sure face.

''You have a point there. But, I used to have bathes with Natsu too. He dosn't have any romantic feelings towards me.'' Erza quickly replied.

''That's...'' Lucy was quickly running out of points. She knew she couldn't win an argument against her. It was Erza after all.

Soon, two men approached them.

''Hey girls!'' The first man said.

''You two look great in those Yukatas. Sightseeing?'' The second man asked.

''Who are you punks?'' Erza asked.

''We came here from Oshibana. Let's have a funky night together.'' the first man said.

Soon, the two men grabbed Erza and Lucy's arms.

''Not this again...!'' Lucy said while trying to get the second man's hands off her.

''Look you guys! Just cut it out or I'll-'' Erza noticed something.

I-I can't move...! Don't tell me that these punks are...MAGES?!

She thought.

''Erza! Do something! I-I can't move!'' Lucy quickly said to Erza.

''I-I can't move either...! These bastards are mages...!'' Erza said nervously.

''Play with us for a while!'' Said the second man.

''Let's make this a real funky night!'' The first man said with excitement.

''Shit...!'' Erza and Lucy said.


	4. Suspecious

''I-I can't use magic...!'' Lucy said to herself. ''What do we do...''

''Hell! We can't even move! Let go! Or else...!'' Erza was trying to get out from the man's arms but she failed.

''Huh? C'mon! Just this one night! Don't be so rough on us!'' Said the man who had grabbed Erza. ''Why you...'' Erza began to get nervous. Really Nervous. If only Gray and Natsu were here. They would've beaten these brats to a pulp.

Suddenly:

''GET YOUR HANDS OFF FROM THE LADIES!'' Two voices screamed.

It was Gray and Natsu!

Lucy looked at them with delight. ''Natsu! Gray!''

In no time, the Black and the Pink haired mage placed a punch on both of the mens' face and they were flying to who-knows-where.

''Those bastards...to touch Erza like THAT...!'' Gray said in anger.

Erza's face turned red. ''Gray...''

Gray looked at Erza's face and relised what he had said and his face turned red too.

''A-And Lucy too...'' Gray said while scratching the back of his head. He was trying to hide his blushing face from Erza.

''He's intooo her...!'' Natsu and Lucy said together.

''S-Shut up!'' Gray quickly replied.

''Anyway, thanks for saving us Natsu, Gray.'' Lucy said with a smile.

''You are a girl Lucy. You should at least have a boy with you!'' Natsu said.

''Don't say things like Loki!'' Lucy said. Her face had a slight hue of red.

Gray laughed. ''Yeah. Even if it's you Erza, your still a girl you kno-'' Gray was about to finish his sentence when he looked at where Erza was standing and:

''SHE'S GONE?!'' Gray asked with a shock.

''Yeah. She headed for that river while you were trying to finish your sentence.'' Said Natsu.

Gray started to get worried. He headed for the direction where Erza headed for.

''Hey ice-princess where are you-'' Natsu was about to finish his sentence when Lucy suddenly grabbed his arm.

''Natsu. Let him go and talk to her''

''But...''

''No buts!''

''A-Aye...''


	5. Comfort

Erza...what's with her...? She's been acting weird since the guild was destroyed...

Gray was heading for the river-bank which was a few meters away from the inn.

After running for some minutes, he was finally there. He saw Erza sitting by the side of the river-bank. Her knees close to her chest. This sight was very well known to Gray.

No...

Gray thought.

Gray slowly approached her.

''E-Erza...? Are you...''

Erza heard the voice. She quickly turned around to see who it was.

''G-Gray...?''

He saw tear-drops rolling down from Erza's cheeks. Suddenly, Gray felt a pain in his chest. Like someone's stabbing him with a knife. His heart had broken into a million pieces.

Erza quickly wipped her tears. ''What are you doing here?'' She asked with a sad look.

''Erza I...''

Erza looked a little surprised. Like she just remembered something.

''Ah, thanks for saving me and Lucy from those punks earlier...'' She said with a smile. It was beautiful. But also sad at the same time.

No...why's she crying...I'll ask her later...

Gray sat beside Erza. ''You should be more careful. That wasn't what I'd expect from you Erza.'' Said the ice mage to set both of their moods.

''Yeah...sorry...''

Gray gave a little smile. ''Um, can I ask you a question...?'' The Black haired boy asked.

Erza's face turned questioning. ''Huh? Sure.'' She replied.

''You've been acting weird since the guild was destroyed by the council. Is something wrong?'' Gray asked politely. Erza's face turned gloomy.

''N-No...everything's fine...'' The scarlet haired mage replied.

Nothing's fine...

thought the ice mage.

Soon, Erza broke down to tears. This time. Gray's heart broke into a trillion pieces. This isn't the Erza which he knew. The Erza he knew should be strong and mean. But this Erza is...

''It was...because of me...all because of me...'' She sobbed.

Gray quickly grabbed Erza. ''Erza? You okay? Why are you-''

Gray was about to finish his sentence when suddenly Erza put her arms around the Ice mage's waist and hugged him tightly which caused Gray to stop from saying a word. The tears wouldn't stop. She couldn't make them stop. They kept flowing and flowing.

Gray put his right hand on the back of Erza's head and his left hand on her waist.

''It's ok...cry as much as you want...''

Hearing this, Erza cried even harder.

''I'll always stay by your side...in your sorrows and also in your happiness...''


End file.
